Emptiness
by snoopydoodles17
Summary: {One-Shot} Regina received the worst news she could imagine, that she is unable to bear a child. Daniel tries to comfort her, but Regina still feels weak.


**Hello guys :) Okay, so I wrote this story with a MUCH bigger part in the middle of it. It's very mature, so I didn't post that part. But yeah, here's the beginning and end of it :) I'm in love with it lol.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**G.**

* * *

Dr. Whale put his head down, feeling guilty he could not do more for this couple. "I'm sorry, Regina. You're not fertile, it's impossible." He said, shamefully.

Regina leaned over into her husband's arms. Daniel stroked her hair gently, leaning his chin down on to the top of her head.

It had only been a few months since she had finally found how to fully bring him back. They had gotten married as soon as they could, and now they wanted to expand their family. Those dreams were being crushed, now, as Dr. Whale just finished telling them the worst news she could think of.

She whimpered into his shirt, Daniel continued to rub her back. "Regina, dear, it's okay. We'll find another way, okay?"

All she could do was let out another sob. She couldn't speak, she just slightly nodded.

"I'll leave you two alone." Dr. Whale said, gathering his papers and leaving the room.

Regina sobbed into his chest, resulting in his shirt becoming soaked. He didn't care, he knew she needed him. Especially right now. "Why don't we go home, okay?" He whispered into her ear.

She nodded and lifted herself off of him. Daniel placed each hand on her shoulders, "We'll get through this, together." He said softly.

She sniffled. She felt almost embarrassed from being like this, she was the queen, not someone who easily showed her vulnerability. "Okay." She whimpered.

He patted her back and gave her a gentle kiss on her forehead, "Come on, my love." He said, helping her up from her seat.

She took his hand and stood up, her whole body was shaking.

He tried to give her a smile, but she didn't even see it. She was blankly staring down at the floor, watching their feet move together in sync down the hallways. They reached the outside doors and Daniel looked over at her, "I'll go get the car?"

She shook her head, slowly looking up at him. "No, it's okay. I'll walk." She said through her sniffles.

He gave a halfway smile, trying to be sympathetic to her. He entwined his fingers around hers, and they walked outside to their car, together.

The ride felt like it took forever. It was silent, the only sound was the wind rushing around the car.

He looked over at his wife, she was staring blankly into her lap. Her fingers moved nervously, he saw a tear fall onto her pale hand.

He took one hand off of the steering wheel and laid it in her lap, gently taking one hand, "Breathe, honey." He said softly.

"I can't." She replied sadly.

His tongue brushed his upper lip, trying to think of something to say to her. The rest of the ride was silent again until they got out.

She sniffled and opened the door of the car, walking silently to their front door. She pushed it open, Daniel watched as she walked inside. She left the door open for him, and he finally got out of the car after taking a deep breath. He walked in behind her, not seeing her anywhere.

"Regina?" He called out. "My love?"

"Up here." A melancholy voice replied.

He walked upstairs, biting his lip. He was as sad as she was, if not more. He hated this, not for the reason she did, but because she was so sad. He wanted a child from her, but not as much as he just wanted her to be happy. Now, a big hole was in her heart.

"Where are you, dear?" He said, walking from their empty bedroom.

He heard a sniffle from down the hall, "In here." She answered.

He reluctantly walked to the other room that she was in. He opened the door and looked inside, she was sitting in the white rocking chair in the corner. He looked around the freshly painted room. It was a bright, cheery yellow with animals painted around it. This was the room that was supposed to house their future child.

He walked in further and kneeled down by her knees, "Dear?"

She looked up at him with sad eyes, wiping her tears from her red, swollen face.

He took her hand in his and squeezed it, "We'll try again one day…"

She shook her head, letting out a small whimper, "You heard Whale, I can't."

"Maybe it was wrong?" Daniel said with high hopes.

She let her eyes wander to the other corner of the room, seeing the empty closet. She sniffled and shook her head, "Why else would we not have one already, Daniel? That's the only explanation."

Daniel saddened even more. He gently squeezed her hand, then brought himself up to her, wrapping his arms around her body. "I love you, Regina, no matter what. Never forget that, okay?"

All she did was sniff. She couldn't say anything.

"Maybe we can adopt? There's plenty of children-"

"Daniel, please. I don't want to talk about this right now." She interrupted.

He softly pulled away from her, still holding her soft, pale arms in his hands. He felt a tear escape his eye, he wiped it from his cheek.

"Where's Henry?" She asked.

"He's with Emma." Daniel replied softly.

She batted her wet eyelashes, "See? I have a son already, and he's not even mine. He's with _his _mother, Daniel." She wiped her tears away from her face, "I don't want another relationship like that."

Daniel opened his mouth, but he had nothing to say. He understood her pain, he understood why she would not want that again. Henry was hers, legally, but he was never with her.

He squeezed her shaky hand, "I understand." He said softly.

A few moments of pure silence passed before Daniel spoke again. "I love you." He whispered.

She looked into his eyes, her own were full of tears. "I love you too." She whimpered.

He stood up and leaned over her, bringing his lips gently to hers. He sent his sorrow through the kiss, he just wanted her to feel better. He hated seeing her in pain, physically or mentally. He put one hand on the arm of the white chair, and the other wiped through her sweaty hair. She sniffled once more and pulled away, leaning her head against the back of the chair momentarily, only to crash her lips onto his again.

His strength beamed through her like a laser. She needed his happiness, she needed to feel okay. But how? She wanted a child from her so badly, but that was now impossible. Her sorrow turned into desire, desire for more of him. She cupped her hands around her face, and he did the same. He took one of his hands and gently wrapped it around her small arm.

He leaned into her plump, red lips even further, and she pushed against his until there was no space between them. She ran her shaky fingers through his thick hair, desiring for him to make her feel better, to make her feel _something._

Daniel felt the sorrow turn into desire, and the desire eventually turn into lust. He gently pulled away from her lips, taking her bottom lip softly in between his teeth. "I just want you to feel better." He said quietly.

She ran her fingers from the base of his neck up to his hair, "I know you do." She replied.

He gazed into her watery eyes. She tried to give him a slight smile. "I don't expect you to right away, dear." He said, noticing her forceful smile.

She swallowed hard, then got up onto her feet, "I know." She said.

He wrapped his arms around her waist, she wrapped hers around his neck. They shared a sweet moment of silence, then Daniel leaned in for another kiss. She ran her hands up and into his hair once more, wanting to feel again.

The numbness inside of her body was quivering, it was slowly fading. The emptiness was still there, and it probably wouldn't ever leave, either.

His tongue slipped through her lips and danced onto hers. She suddenly pulled away.

"What's wrong?" Daniel asked.

"Make love to me." She said desperately.

This took Daniel by shock. "What?"

"Make love to me, Daniel. Please." She repeated. "I need to feel, I need to know that I'm alive. Right now, I don't feel like I am."

He looked at her confusedly, then tilted his head over, "Now?" He asked.

She nodded eagerly, wiping a tear again. "Please." She managed to say before attacking his lips.

* * *

Regina squeezed his hand until his fingertips turned purple, he thought she was going to break it.

"Daniel, please…oh my gosh." She yelled.

"I'm sorry, dear. I can't do anything."

"Get this out of me!"

"I can't, love." Daniel said, trying to stay calm.

Another contraction rolled through her like a searing wave, all the way from her knees to her belly button. She buckled in half, bringing her head and upper body off of the hospital bed, clenching her large, lower stomach.

It was only nine months ago that she was told this day would never be possible. Now, she found herself in a hospital bed, about to deliver her first child.

After what felt like forever, and many, many deep breaths, cries, and pushes later, she heard a newborn's screams fill the whole room. Daniel looked down at her with tears in his eyes, squeezing her hand gently, "You did it, my love. You did it." He said, softly kissing her forehead.

She let out a whimper, partly from pain and partly from being overjoyed. After a few moments, her newborn baby was laid in her arms in a soft blanket.

"She's beautiful." Daniel said softly.

She nodded, "She is. She really is."

* * *

**Did you like it? :) Please let me know if you did! I enjoy writing these fluffy one-shots! hahaha! :) And if you have any ideas for one-shots you'd like me to write, let me know please! :) {I don't do SwanQueen}**

**Don't forget to review/favorite!**

**Thanks!**

**G.**


End file.
